


Do Me

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit a beach, and they are both given the task of putting sunscreen on each other.





	Do Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr, and their prompt(s) of: alien beaches (from last week), and bikini Rose/shirtless Doctor, where they both rub sunscreen onto each other.

“All right, Rose Tyler! Here we are!”

Rose swung open the TARDIS doors, and she was immediately hit with a wave of heat and humidity. Beyond the doors of the TARDIS was shimmering green sand and an ocean as clear as glass. Humanoids populated the beach they’d landed on, and Rose spun around eagerly to face the Doctor.

All conscious thought left her mind when instead of seeing him dress in a suit, he was dressed in a soft-looking t-shirt and a pair of blue and red pinstriped swim trunks. His bare legs were on display to Rose for the first time—minus the day she’d had to dress him in Howard’s pajamas, but she’d been a little too preoccupied with the fact that her Doctor had become a new man to really pay attention to his body.

They were really gorgeous legs. They were as pale as the rest of his body, but the smattering of dark hair gave the false impression of a tan. They were long and well-defined with muscles that pulled and flexed with every step he took, and they tapered down into boney ankles and his large, pale feet.

This was more skin that Rose had ever seen on display—again, minus that Christmas Eve day—and Rose felt her heart flutter in her chest as her eyes followed his legs up to his narrow waist then up his chest. He looked almost naked in so few layers, but he looked completely comfortable and at ease, and Rose grinned at him.

“Welcome to Barcelona!” he crowed happily, gesturing to the beach beyond. “I thought we could use a bit of warmth and sunshine after… Well, you know.”

He stepped up to her and traced his fingers across her features, and she knew he still felt on edge and guilty about their fiasco of an adventure the day before.

When they had gotten back to the TARDIS after celebrating the coronation with the locals, they’d retired to the TARDIS library, where they continued to explore the relatively new territory of snogging. The Doctor had broken many kisses to brush his lips across her restored facial features, and then they had fallen asleep together in her bed.

Waking up that morning had felt incredibly intimate, despite the fact that they hadn’t actually _been_ intimate, and Rose was delighted when the Doctor seemed to be serious about the new forward step in their relationship.

“Are we going to see any dogs with no noses?” Rose teased, hoisting her bag up onto her shoulder.

“Maybe,” the Doctor said, ushering her out into the Barcelonan heat.

The Doctor had parked the TARDIS among the beachfront shops, and he and Rose meandered their way from the shops down to the beach.

“Take your sandals off,” the Doctor said eagerly as they reached the sparkling green sand.

Rose beamed and slipped off her shoes, and dug her toes into the emerald sand. She gasped; it was like no other sand she had felt before. It was cool to the touch, and the sand was so fine and slippery that it felt as though she were already walking in the water.

“Neat, huh?” the Doctor asked, looking so smug as he wiggled his toes in the sand. “The sand on earth is made from tiny little bits of rocks and minerals that have been eroded away by the ocean tides. Quartz, mostly. But here, they’ve got this mineral called Solterrum, which is soft to the touch and finer than even a speck of dust. It’s got reflective properties, too. It reflects heat away from it, keeping it cool to the touch. Did you notice that it’s hotter here on the beach than it was around the shops?”

“This is amazing!” Rose exclaimed, bending down to pick up a handful of the sand. It slipped through her fingers like water.

“Come on! Let’s find a place to set up!”

The Doctor dragged her to an unclaimed spot of beach, and he took her bag from her shoulder. He rooted around and pulled out two large towels, and he set them side by side.

“Can we go in the water?” Rose asked, watching the locals splashing around in the ocean.

“Of course! Why come to a beach if not to swim? But first…” The Doctor pulled out a bottle of sunscreen, and wiggled it in front of her face. “The UV rays here are slightly more intense than what you lot have got on Earth. Believe me, you don’t want to be on this beach without sunblock. Come on, lather up!”

Rose stripped off her t-shirt and shorts and accepted the bottle of sunblock from the Doctor’s limp fingers. She furrowed her brows, but then noticed what he was looking at. His eyes had gotten wide and his jaw was slack, and he was staring directly at her chest.

She’d donned her favorite bikini that she liked to wear when visiting the TARDIS pool. It wasn’t nearly as cute or revealing as other bikinis, especially ones the women of the beach were wearing. It was a simple black piece with a halter top and a bottom that could pass as a pair of her knickers. It wasn’t sexy, but it was comfortable.

His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and Rose smirked at him as his eyes darted from her chest, to her stomach, to her legs, then back again.

“Care to get my back?” Rose asked innocently, handing him the bottle.

“Hmm?” he squeaked.

“My back,” she repeated, trying not to laugh at the daft expression on his face. “I can’t reach.”

“Er, yes, of course! Right-o, Rose Tyler. Turn ‘round for me.”

Rose stood in front of him, and closed her eyes at the first touch of his hands on her body. He started at her shoulders, massaging the lotion into her skin as he walked across her shoulder blades and the back of her neck.

He pulled his hands away and Rose heard the squirting sound of him getting more sunscreen, and his hands were then in the middle of her back. He rubbed his hands across the planes of her back, making sure every inch was covered. His fingers then hesitated, before they tentatively slipped beneath the tie in her bikini at her back.

“Don’t want any patch left unprotected,” he murmured in her ear, and Rose shuddered at the intimacy of the moment.

His hands then glided down her sides, and they dipped below the waistband of her bikini, spreading lotion as they went.

She was about to step away from him, searing with desire just from his touch alone, but suddenly his hands were on the backs of her thighs. She squealed and jumped in surprise, and the hands were gone.

“No, no,” she quickly assured. “S’all right. You… you can keep going.”

Several seconds passed, but finally he touched her thighs again, rubbing more sunscreen onto her skin.

“I might as well do the rest of you, eh?” the Doctor asked, his voice hoarse.

_Please do me,_ she wanted to say, but not trusting her voice, she simply nodded. She opened her eyes when she heard him shuffling, and her breath hitched when she saw him kneeling in front of her. He’d finished with her legs, and was slowly rubbing sunblock onto her stomach.

She had to bite back a moan when his fingertips brushed across the undersides of her breasts.

“Shall I let you get your neck?” he rasped, his eyes glued to the plunging neck line.

“If you want to, you can do it,” she murmured, aching to feel his hands on her breasts, even if it was just the tops of them.

“S-sure?” he asked, finally meeting her gaze. The heat in his eyes made her arousal spike, and she wanted to press her thighs together, but she thought that might be a bit obvious.

At her nod, the Doctor squeezed more sunblock into his palms. He slowly rubbed it against her collarbone and around the column of her throat, and he hesitated for just a second before dipping his fingers to the tops of her breasts.

She let out a soft whimper, and she was almost embarrassed, except the Doctor let out a groan, too. He lingered for much longer than necessary, making sure every inch of her chest was protected, before he reluctantly withdrew his hands.

“Right,” he squeaked, nodding definitively. “You’re good to go.”

Rose inhaled shakily, then took the bottle from him.

“My turn to do you,” she said, her voice much steadier than she had been expecting. “Shirt off.”

The Doctor made an odd choking sound, but nodded. He tugged his t-shirt over his head and tossed it next to her pile of clothes.

Rose bit her lip as she let her gaze rake over the newly-revealed skin. His chest was deceptively broad, and speckled with a light dusting of hair, and it tapered down around his ribs and to his narrow hips. He was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen, and she ached to touch him as he’d touched her.

“Turn around,” she commanded softly.

He held himself stiff and still as Rose squeezed a generous amount of sunblock onto her palms. She followed the same circuit his hands had done for her, starting with his neck and shoulders. He hissed out a breath and leaned into her touch as her hands migrated south. She teased her hands under the waistband of his swim trunks, like he’d done for her, grinning at his hitched breath.

She slowly worked down the backs of his legs and up the fronts, playing with the soft hairs and making them stick up for her own amusement. When she got to the planes of his stomach, his muscles twitched beneath her palms, and she delighted in his heavy breathing. But when she looked down at the front of his swim trunks, she was slightly disappointed to not see any evidence of his arousal.

“I can control my hormone levels and blood flow,” he whispered, and Rose glanced up at him. He blinked, then looked away abruptly. “I, er, I assume that’s what you were, er, looking for?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “So are you… enjoying this?”

“Very much so,” he admitted. “I’ve never seen so much of your skin, Rose, and you’re beautiful. I haven’t been touched this intimately in such a long time, and it feels so good.”

Rose grinned shyly, and continued working her way up his chest. She purposefully rubbed her fingers around his nipples, and she delighted in his shiver.

“Rose,” he whispered, stepping closer to him.

Their bodies met, and they both made a noise of pleasure at all of the skin to skin contact. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders and teased her fingers at the hairs on the back of his head as their lips met.

Her arousal throbbed between her thighs as she was swept away by the passion of the kiss. His lips were soft but demanding, covering hers and sucking her lips into his mouth. His tongue traced against her upper lip before darting into her mouth. It swept across her teeth and tongue and the roof of her mouth, and Rose’s knees went weak with pleasure.

She pressed herself closer to him and ground her hips against his, looking for friction…

…But found nothing.

“Not here,” he whispered raggedly, finally releasing her lips. He rested his forehead against hers and panted for breath. “Not here.”

“Do you want to? With me?” she asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

“Oh, yes,” he growled, clenching his hands against her hips. “Very much. But later. When we’re back in the privacy of our home.” He pressed a parting kiss to her forehead, then said, “Well, care to join me for a swim? The water is cooler than you think. This is only the first week of Barcelona’s hot season, so the water is still fairly cool from winter. Should be refreshing.”

Taking a calming breath, Rose nodded. “Yeah, let’s go get wet, Doctor.” She pecked a firm kiss to his lips then whispered in his ear, “Not that I need much help with that at the moment.”

Then she turned around and sprinted into to the cool, clear water, leaving a red-faced and spluttering Doctor behind.


End file.
